


Die Vergleichung der Flagships

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ройенталь и Миттермайер получают "Тристан" и "Беовульф".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Vergleichung der Flagships

_Год 486 РК, поздняя осень, Один_

Они стояли в соседних доках – серые под серым пасмурным небом, грозные, слегка поблескивающие в лучах прожекторов новенькой броней. Они были похожи словно близнецы на взгляд какого-нибудь гражданского, но любой солдат имперского флота мог бы заметить разницу в очертаниях носовых отсеков, количества оружейных порталов и устройства этого самого вооружения. Вице-адмирал Вольфганг Миттермайер тем более был способен, особенно когда речь шла о его новом флагмане. И теперь он терпеливо ждал окончания торжественной церемонии, чтобы подробно обсудить с Ройенталем технические характеристики кораблей. Миттермайер не сомневался, что друг успел прочитать спецификацию своего «Тристана», снабженного единственной носовой пушкой нового типа. У «Беовульфа» же на носу красовались шесть стандартных лазеров, так же как у «Гренделя», его явно заложили на верфи первым. Новоиспеченный вице-адмирал мысленно вздохнул, но решил, что его друг несомненно достоин лучшего из двух новых флагманов.  
Церемония закончилась, и после того, как высшие командные чины в лице гросс-адмирала Мюкенбергера удалились, Ройенталь взял у подошедшего адъютанта какие-то документы и подошел поближе.  
\- Поздравляю, Миттермайер, - произнес он, пожимая другу руку. – По-моему, это стоит отметить.  
\- Обязательно! – ответив на рукопожатие, Вольфганг кивнул на папку в руке друга. – Ты взял с собой основные спецификации «Тристана»?  
Ройенталь довольно прищурился:  
\- Да, и если ты предъявишь свои, мы можем решить, кто же выиграл пари.  
Чуть запыхавшийся адъютант подошел к Миттермайеру и, отдав честь, протянул нужные документы.  
\- Я думаю, это все-таки следует решать в помещении, - Ройенталь посмотрел вверх. – Не будем давать шанс небу оплакивать наши флагманы раньше, чем они вступят в свой первый бой.  
Миттермайер кивнул, мокнуть ему тоже не хотелось.  
\- К тебе пойдем или ко мне? - уточнил он, кивая на гостеприимно развернутые трапы обоих кораблей.  
\- Давай лучше пока на нейтральной территории, тем более, что я еще не проверил заполнение бара на «Тристане», возможно, что там просто ничего нет из того, что я счел возможным тебе предложить.  
\- Да уж, общение с тобой развило мой вкус в выпивке, - засмеялся Миттермайер, засовывая папку с документами подмышку и направляясь к входу в здание военного космопорта. - Но, насколько я помню, в местном офицерском баре мы вполне сможем что-нибудь найти.  
Ройенталь согласно кивнул, и они ускорили шаги. Дождь усиливался.

Заказав себе брауншвайгского коньяка невероятных лет выдержки, после поздравительных тостов друзья перешли к спору о достоинствах разных типов вооружения.  
\- Ну скажи, Ройенталь, зачем на корабли, пусть даже флагманы, ставить такие пушки, как у твоего «Тристана»? Время перезарядки – больше. Радиус поражения меньше, точность требуется большая... – Миттермайер прикончил первый бокал коньяка и Ройенталь налил им обоим еще. – А лазеры – вещь проверенная и надежная, тем более, что у мятежников ничего лучше нет.  
\- На мой взгляд это еще один довод в пользу технических новшеств. Я слышал, что на флагмане «Асгримм» устанавливают лучевую пушку, похожую на Торхаммер, только меньшего размера. Радиус поражения будет достаточный. Но ее эффективность в бою еще еще предстоит проверить. И согласись, Миттермайер, - Ройенталь поднял бокал, наслаждаясь ароматом благородного напитка, - флагман по сути своей должен быть не столько хорош в нападении, сколько в защите, поскольку при уничтожении командования флот теряет управление и обычно оказывается разбит. При этом вооружение флагмана как такового всего лишь добавляет чуть-чуть огневой мощности к остальному флоту. Поэтому я больше уделил внимание разделу, где описана броня и защитные поля. Жаль, в этой области у «Тристана» и «Беовульфа» новшеств гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы.  
\- Я бы с тобой согласился, если бы не множество случаев, когда флагманы оказывались нос к носу с кораблем противника и в бою на коротких дистанциях преимущество в огневой мощи становилось крайне существенным. А защита для любого линкора важна, но ее ставят всем одинаковую, пока, по крайней мере, если не считать таких особых кораблей как «Брунгильда» и «Вильгельмина». Так что перед вражеским лазером мы все равны, и это к лучшему. Будем с большей ответственностью разрабатывать тактические ходы. Ну или хотя бы не хуже, чем раньше. Кстати, я никогда не задумывался, куда деваются старые флагманы вроде наших. Вряд ли их списывают или разбирают на запчасти...  
\- Насколько мне известно, - на лице Ройенталя было написано удивление, что другу интересна эта тема, - стандартным линкорам после переноса флага возвращают их номер и ставят в строй как обычный корабль.  
\- Я так и думал, но... – Миттермайер отхлебнул коньяка и продолжил: - Это словно отдать свой любимый старый велосипед, из которого ты вырос, кому-нибудь чужому. Вроде бы и не нужно уже, а все равно жалко.  
Ройенталь слегка пожал плечами, не оценив сравнение. Он налил еще коньяка и произнес:  
\- Меня больше интересовал вопрос, как флагманам выбирают имена. Чаще всего их называют в честь древних героев, изредка героинь, или в честь древних городов. Но героев ведь не так уж много. Я освежил в памяти историю рейсхфлота и посмотрел некоторые архивы и нашел, что несколько десятков лет назад существовали флагманы с такими же именами, как наши.  
\- И что же с ними стало?  
\- «Тристан» и еще несколько кораблей со знакомыми названиями были уничтожены во Второй битве при Тиамат флотом Альянса. «Беовульф», по-моему, чуть раньше. И я не мог не отметить, что если флагману дают имя, которое уже использовалось, к нему не принято добавлять порядковый номер, как во флоте мятежников. И в этом есть особый глубокий смысл.  
Миттермайер запил эту информацию хорошим глотком коньяка, а Ройенталь произнес:  
\- Смерть освобождает имя, и поэтому каждый новый корабль носит его словно первый наследник героя из древних легенд...  
\- Все-таки, Ройенталь, сейчас не время говорить о смерти, - Вольфганг чуть нахмурился и друг согласно кивнул, признавая его правоту:  
\- Ты прав, Миттермайер. Я что-то увлекся.  
Они немного помолчали. Потом Миттермайер придвинул к себе обе папки со спецификациями, открыл, внимательно проглядел и радостно сказал:  
\- Ну если вооружение у нас примерно совпадает по мощности, защита одинаковая, то знаешь, Ройенталь, похоже пари на этот раз выиграл я. Мой флагман на девять метров длинее твоего.  
\- О, - усмехнулся тот в ответ. – Тогда первый раз встречаемся у тебя. А я угощаю.  
\- Договорились, - отозвался Миттермайер, удовлетворенно чокаясь с другом очередным бокалом коньяка. – На твой выбор, как обычно.


End file.
